


Dolcezza in pillole

by nemi23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, fanwriterit, halloween2019, writober2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Raccolta di 30 (+1) momenti di vita semidivina, con protagonisti Nico e Will. Momenti divertenti, teneri, romantici o esilaranti.§01. Cestini fuori dalla porta02. Vie differenti03. Il lenzuolo conteso05. Soprannomi altisonanti06. Il buongiorno del mattino07. Piaceri e seccature10. Cani infernali e gatti-scheletro12. Punti di vista15. Decorazioni inquietanti17. Saluti da Austin, Texas20. Nero come la mia anima, soffice come la sua[...]





	1. Cestini fuori dalla porta

«Stai facendo provviste per l’inverno o cosa?»

Nico appoggia il cestino di castagne sopra il banco dove l’altro ragazzo sta sistemando delle boccette. È la terza volta che si alza la mattina e trova quel piccolo regalo fuori dalla porta.

«Se stai per trasformarti in uno scoiattolo, voglio saperlo.»

«Niente affatto.» Will lo pizzica su un fianco per dispetto. «È solo stagione. Dovresti mangiarle, a te farebbero bene.»

«Uhm, grazie del pensiero.» dice Nico e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia. Non accenna a riprendersi il cestino, però. «Puoi anche smettere: non mi piacciono le castagne.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le castagne, tra le altre cose, hanno un alto valore energetico, sono ottime per combattere stress e stanchezza e sono utili per contrastare l’anemia. Will sa tutto ciò e ovviamente cerca di propinarle a Nico.


	2. Vie differenti

Quando Will vuole un bacio, lo chiede senza esitare. Arrossisce, rifugge lo sguardo e magari farfuglia un po’, però la voce è ferma e il messaggio arriva chiaro. Oppure si fa avanti e si prende da solo quello che vuole.

Nico è ben diverso. Lui non chiede né ammetterebbe mai di volere un bacio. Il suo ragazzo ha imparato a leggere i segnali: quando gli si mette di fronte, quando gli fissa le labbra, quando inclina la testa e lo guarda da sotto in su, Nico dice “baciami, baciami, baciami” e viene sempre accontentato.


	3. Il lenzuolo conteso

Will Solace è composto per metà di contraddizioni ridicole. Nico ne è convinto e ne sopporta la stragrande maggioranza a malapena. Quella che gli dà più da penare, da qualche settimana a quella parte, è il suo rapporto con le lenzuola. A saperlo in anticipo, non gli avrebbe mai offerto di dormire insieme – ok, forse l’avrebbe fatto comunque, ma almeno si sarebbe attrezzato prima.

Will gli rimbocca _letteralmente_ le coperte, facendolo sentire un bambino di sette anni. Poi, quando si addormenta, afferra il lenzuolo e lo tira tutto dalla sua parte, avvolgendocisi a bozzolo, lasciandolo scoperto.


	4. La Grande Debacle dello Champagne

«Dici che l’ambrosia funziona anche come rimedio del dopo sbornia?»

Nico è deliziato dall’espressione che Will ha in questo momento. Il suo ragazzo ha sollevato molto lentamente lo sguardo implacabile e lo ha inchiodato su Connor Stoll, le labbra serrate in una linea dura, un sopracciglio scetticamente alzato. Le dita strette intorno alla penna con cui ticchettava sul foglio si sono fermate, il figlio di Ermes ha tutta la sua attenzione – e _disapprovazione_.

«Mi rifiuterò di far entrare in infermeria qualunque babbeo troppo alticcio che abbia accettato dell’alcol da voi. Non ripeteremo la Grande Debacle dello Champagne dell’anno scorso.»

Il viso di Connor dice tutto il contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Debacle” vuol dire disastro, sfacelo, disfatta clamorosa. Potete immaginare cosa possa essere successo ;)


	5. Soprannomi altisonanti

«… Re fantasma?»

Will chiede per conferma e riceve un cenno d’assenso.

«Re fantasma.» ripete e sinceramente non sa che pensare di quell’appellativo, più adatto a un morto che a un vivo.

«Proprio così.»

Guarda Nico, che è palesemente in attesa di un suo parere.

«Beh, è… carino?» Ah, sa di aver detto la cosa sbagliata nel momento in cui questa lascia le sue labbra.

«Carino?»

«Ti si addice.»

«_Carino?_»

«Ok, scusa. È il soprannome più spaventoso e lugubre che abbia mai sentito, appropriato per un principe degli Inferi come te.» sbuffa, incrociando le braccia. «Meglio?»

Anche Nico sbuffa, ma quando risponde, sorride. «Meglio.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Re fantasma” è l’appellativo con cui è conosciuto Nico negli inferi.


	6. Il buongiorno del mattino

Da quando hanno preso a dormire insieme, le loro differenze si sono evidenziate più che mai. Nico è un animale notturno – Will non aveva dubbi al riguardo – e resta sveglio la notte anche fino alle quattro, per poi recuperare le ore di sonno la mattina, passata a rifugiarsi sotto le lenzuola e schivare la luce del sole. Lui cede presto alla stanchezza la sera, invece, ed è mattiniero, molto mattiniero.

Prima di vestirsi e uscire, si prende sempre qualche minuto per ammirare l’altro addormentato e, poiché gli dispiace sia andarsene senza salutarlo sia svegliarlo, gli lascia un piccolo promemoria lì affianco.

_“Buongiorno, raggio di sole ♥”_


	7. Piaceri e seccature

Gli “ordini del dottore” di Will si dividono in due categorie: quelli oltremodo seccanti e quelli incredibilmente piacevoli. Il riposo forzato, le limitazioni sui viaggi nell’ombra e il divieto di saltare i pasti sono seccature; poi, però, ci sono altre cose, attenzioni prescritte che si rivelano dei piaceri.

Come quando Nico ha passato mezz’ora in una fogna di New York, in cerca di un fantasma, ed è tornato bagnato fradicio e puzzolente. Will, allora, gli ha ordinato un bagno caldo lungo un’ora e glielo ha preparato personalmente, gli ha lavato i capelli mentre lui si rilassava nella vasca e una sensazione di calore lo scaldava dall’interno.


	8. Una sorpresa in programma

_ Mercoledì 3 Ottobre_

_ 9.00 Inventario infermeria, appuntamento con gli altri_

_ ~15.00 Lista delle scorte da dare a Chirone_

_ ~16.00 Controllo stalla dei pegasi_

_ 19.00 Sorpresa per Nico_

Nico rilegge corrucciato per l’ennesima volta il foglietto che ha in mano.

Se si sente in colpa ad aver preso una pagina dell’agenda di Will? Neanche un po’. Forse la sua coscienza ha borbottato un po’ per i primi cinque secondi, cioè finché non ha trovato il suo nome, poi è stata scalciata via senza esitazione.

Maledice la sua curiosità, questo sì: ora che lo ha letto, sa che quel “sorpresa” lo tormenterà fino a sera.


	9. Galeotto fu il bosco

La prima volta che Nico gli ha detto di amarlo, Will la ricorda bene. Se la sarebbe ricordata in ogni caso, teme, anche senza quelle due parole tanto attese: non capita tutti i giorni di inciampare in una radice dispettosa durante una partita a Caccia alla bandiera, finire addosso al proprio ragazzo, rotolare giù sul terreno scosceso avvolti nella suddetta bandiera e atterrare su un formicaio gigante.

Arrivati al torrente, sporchi, ammaccati e feriti, Will gli ha rivolto un sorriso di esausta felicità. “Abbiamo vinto!” e “Scusa per il volo fuori programma” diceva il suo sguardo.

«Ti amo, stupido.» è stata la risposta di Nico.


	10. Cani infernali e gatti-scheletro

Un giorno, Nico non sa bene come, si ritrovano a parlare di animali domestici.

Will viene a sapere della Signora O’Leary e insiste per conoscerla. Ovviamente l’enorme cane impazzisce per il ragazzo, si fa grattare dietro le orecchie e sulla schiena e, quando Will lancia una delle sue infradito, gliela riporta in men che non si dica.

Il biondo gli racconta che, quando viveva con la madre, passava un sacco di tempo dalla vicina che aveva una decina di gatti, a dar loro da mangiare e coccolarli. Gli dice che gli piacerebbe un giorno averne uno suo.

Quando però Nico gli propone uno scheletro di gatto, rifiuta senza esitazione.


	11. Pacchetti nell’armadio

Ci sono una ventina di pacchetti infiocchettati nell’armadio di Will. Scatoline che stanno in una mano, di forme e colori diversi, avvolti in carta con varie fantasie e stipati sul secondo scaffale dall’alto, ad altezza occhi, così da apparire evidenti appena si apre un’anta.

Ai suoi fratelli, inquietano non poco. Quando erano quattro, cinque la trovavano una cosa dolce, ora la classificano come “la mania dell’armadio”.

Will ammucchia regali per Nico, semplicemente. Ogni volta che trova qualcosa di carino per il suo ragazzo, lo prende e lo mette da parte, in attesa dell’occasione giusta che sembra non arrivare mai.


	12. Punti di vista

«Non dovresti prepararti per il tuo appuntamento?»

Jason pronuncia la parola proibita e Nico si accanisce ancora di più sul manichino da allenamento.

«Appuntamento? Non ho nessun appuntamento.» risponde, senza girarsi a guardarlo.

«Ma tu e Will non-»

«Non è un appuntamento.»

Sente il suo amico alzare un sopracciglio, non può vederlo ma sa che è così.

«Fate un picnic sulla spiaggia. Di sera. Da soli.» elenca Jason, enfatizzando le parole. Ogni punto è una stilettata alla schiena, che lo pungola al cuore.

«Non è un appuntamento.» ripete Nico, la voce perentoria e le guance di una tonalità di troppo.


	13. Questa sorpresa non s’ha da fare

Will deve accettare l’idea che non può passare inosservato. Ci sono persone che si mimetizzano facilmente – come Nico, a cui basta rimanere fermo in un angolo buio per tenere un basso profilo – ma lui non è fra questi. Con quei capelli biondissimi, il viso abbronzato e gli occhi chiari, non c’è possibilità che passi inosservato tra le ombre della notte, non con la luna piena di quella sera almeno.

«Ti vedo.» gli fa notare caustico Nico, occhieggiando la chioma dorata dietro un cespuglio, illuminata dalla luce lunare come un lampione.

Will esce allo scoperto, sbuffante, stizzito e avvilito, esalando un mogio «Sorpresa.»


	14. Stelle, coperte e ghirigori

“Guardare le stelle” è sopravvalutato, Nico è di questo modesto parere. E non è solo il suo cinismo a parlare, no, lo sta provando di persona e ammette tranquillamente che fissare quei puntini luminosi sul cielo notturno diventa noioso dopo appena trenta secondi.

Ci sono solo due ragioni per cui non si è ancora alzato da terra e se ne è tornato nella sua cabina. La prima è la fantastica coperta che ha sotto di sé, soffice e piacevolmente spessa, profumata da pulito. La seconda è Will, che usa lui come cuscino, con la testa sul suo petto e la mano che gli disegna ghirigori sulla pancia, altrettanto piacevole.


	15. Decorazioni inquietanti

«Nico, ci sono degli scheletri sul portico della tua cabina.»

Nico alza gli occhi dalla sua colazione e li posa sul suo ragazzo. Non può impedire a un’espressione profondamente ironica di modellargli la faccia. «Ma non mi dire.»

«Ci sono _molti_ scheletri, molti più dell’ultima volta che ci sono passato davanti, e ragnatele sugli angoli e zucche inquietanti al posto delle fiaccole vicino la porta.»

«Oh, sì, alcuni ragazzi mi hanno chiesto di poter mettere delle decorazioni, sai, per halloween.»

La faccia di Will, invece, dice chiaramente che non apprezza quelle _decorazioni_.

«Attento alle zucche, se ti prendono di mira ti inseguono per tutto il campo.»


	16. Cerotti esclusivi

«Ecco qua, solo per te.»

Will lo guarda sorridente di sincera aspettativa. Applicati sulle sue dita, quattro cerotti nero pece, con teschi bianchi altrettanto sorridenti e scheletri che ballano in tondo, spiccano sulla sua pelle pallida più dei graffi che hanno coperto.

Se glieli avesse dati qualcun altro, chiunque altro, Nico avrebbe pensato a un’infelice presa in giro e starebbe facendo passare a quel tizio il più brutto quarto d’ora della sua vita. Solo Will riesce a farlo sembrare un gesto tenero nei suoi confronti.

«Ai figli di Ares dai cerotti già insanguinati?» lo prende in giro, ma gli stringe la mano con la sua, per fargli capire che apprezza.


	17. Saluti da Austin, Texas

_Caro Nico,_

_Come stai? Io mi sto divertendo molto, sia Austin che la mamma mi mancavano più di quanto pensassi – a proposito, le ho parlato di te, ti saluta e spera di conoscerti presto._

_Questa mattina siamo stati a vedere la Baylor Street Art Wall (quella nell’immagine) e dopo pranzo faremo un’altra passeggiata per la 6th Street. Ci sono un sacco di negozi di souvenirs, pensavo di comprarne un po’ per i miei fratelli, uno per Chirone e ovviamente per te._

_Ci vediamo fra qualche settimana; mangia regolarmente, dormi più che puoi e cerca di non strafare._

_Con affetto, Will_

Campo Mezzosangue, Long Island

Stato di New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace è nato a Austin, in Texas. I luoghi nominati nella cartolina sono realmente esistenti.  
I servizi di spedizione sono stati gentilmente forniti da Hermes Express.


	18. Il buongiorno del mattino

_“Buongiorno, raggio di sole ♥”_

La giornata di Nico non comincia senza il post-it del buongiorno. Will non manca una mattina.

Tiene il blocchetto nel primo cassetto del comodino, ne stacca un foglio e glie lo posa di fianco sul cuscino, con i suoi saluti, prima di uscire.

La mattina di Will è lunga, piena e comincia a un’ora indecente, per quanto lo riguarda, però non si dimentica mai di lasciargli quel tenero promemoria.

La mattina di Nico è molto più sintetica, comprende a malapena la colazione, qualche minuto per rassettarsi e il post-it del buongiorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa drabble può essere definita la speculare della n.6, dal punto di vista di Nico.


	19. Un lupo solitario

È una sera tranquilla. L’acqua della baia ondeggia placida, il vento ha smesso di farsi sentire e con l’acquietarsi dell’attività del Campo anche la Foresta pare essersi addormentata, statica come poche volte è possibile vederla.

«Non ti senti solo, rintanato qui?»

Nico alza gli occhi sul suo interlocutore. Seduto com’è al limitare del bosco, con la schiena appoggiata a un tronco profumato di resina, osserva Will scrutarlo dall’alto.

Si sente solo? Si scopre a ragionarci seriamente. No, ha solo sentito l’esigenza di allontanarsi un po’. Ormai conosce bene la differenza tra _sentirsi soli _e _stare da soli_.

«Sto bene.» risponde, e sente che è vero. «Ora, anche meglio.»


	20. Nero come la mia anima, soffice come la sua

La barista, una ragazza non più grande di loro e con una voce squillante, prende il primo piattino dal vassoio e lo poggia sul tavolo.

«Un caffè espresso italiano, doppio, senza zucchero, e…» snocciola, ripescando poi il resto dell’ordine. «…E un caffè al ginseng macchiato freddo, con latte di soia e con panna.»

Fissa per un momento le due tazze sul ripiano e poi studia i due clienti. Nico le rivolge un’occhiata dubbiosa e giusto un poco ostile, a Will viene da sorridere. Infine, li lascia soli.

«Chissà cosa aveva da guardare quella.»

Il biondo fa spallucce e annega il sorriso nella schiuma della sua tazzina.


	21. Accessori abbinati

Qualcuno bussa alla porta della cabina, e la voce di Will si fa sentire subito dopo.

«Vieni, entra!» grida Nico. Quella sorpresa gli è gradita, si stava giusto annoiando, steso sul letto a rimuginare tra sé.

C’è qualcosa di sbagliato nella figura che entra, però. Con la coda dell’occhio registra una massa nera dove dovrebbero esserci i capelli dorati del suo ragazzo, una massa nera e ingombrante. Solo dopo un’occhiata più attenta riconosce un cappello. Un cappello da…_strega_?

«Cosa ti sei messo in testa?»

«Faccio le prove per Halloween.» gli spiega il figlio di Apollo, tutto compiaciuto, accarezzandone la visiera con le dita. «E ne ho uno anche per te!»


	22. Libera interpretazione

Svegliarsi la mattina e trovare Will ancora a letto con lui non è romantico o tenero, è _preoccupante_.

Nico ricorda bene quell’unica occasione, quando per la prima volta, aprendo gli occhi, invece di scorgere un post-it sul cuscino ha trovato il viso addormentato del suo ragazzo. Un viso arrossato sulle guance, sudato e in affanno.

Ammette, almeno con se stesso, di essersi spaventato come poche altre volte. Abbastanza da scuotere Will con impeto, prima di pentirsene a un suo lamento indistinto.

«Bu-buongiorno.» ha sussurrato, tentativamente e molto dubbioso. «Non ti senti bene?»

Un altro mugugno è stata l’unica risposta, interpretata come “_Mi sento uno schifo, va a chiamare qualcuno.”_


	23. Fetish insoliti

«Uno studio con una bella libreria sarebbe l’id-»

«La piscina con idromassaggio!»

«Il camino!»

Nico non può fare a meno di ritornare sui suoi passi, gli stralci di conversazione appena ascoltati sono abbastanza singolari da attirare l’attenzione. Si ferma a osservare il gruppetto sul margine del campo di basket, ricambiando il saluto di Will con uno sopracciglio inarcato.

Non è il solo a rivolgersi al figlio di Apollo dubbioso.

«Il camino?» chiede scettico un compagno. «Davvero è la cosa che vorresti di più in casa tua?»

Will annuisce sicuro e guarda Nico con un’occhiata eloquente, che gli fa inarcare le sopracciglia ancora di più e accartocciare lo stomaco dall’imbarazzo.


	24. Granelli di sabbia tra le dita

La sabbia è fredda e ruvida sotto i piedi, si insinua tra le dita e gli dà un senso di prurito fastidioso. Continua a non piacergli, la spiaggia. Non importa se alle sette di mattina il sole si percepisce appena e la sabbia non scotta, né che non ci siano altri semidei eccetto loro due.

Will invece sembra apprezzare quei piccoli granelli, si è liberato delle infradito appena il manto erboso è scomparso e si rifiuta di stare fermo.

Quando si accascia al suolo, lo trascina giù con sé.

No, la sabbia non è comoda neanche sotto il sedere, scopre Nico, senza sorprendersi. Eppure rimangono lì seduti per un’altra ora.


	25. Profumo

Nico non lo sa – e anche sapendolo, non saprebbe che farsene – ma ha un profumo fantastico. O forse questo è solo il parere di Will e, a detta del figlio di Apollo, l’unico che conti in tal caso.

La sua pelle sa di legno bagnato e del sapone che usa per lavarsi, delicato, con più di una nota dolce che stona con il suo aspetto. È il profumo che puoi sentire in un bosco quando piove, o che trovi in una stanza dove in un angolo brucia lentamente una bacchetta di incenso. Non è il profumo che ti aspetti di trovare addosso a qualcuno come Nico Di Angelo.


	26. Con gli occhi di qualcun altro

«È davvero necessario bendarmi?» chiede Nico, seccato e disorientato. Nel buio che è calato su di lui nell’ultimo minuto, le mani di Will sono l’unica guida a cui può fare affidamento.

«Sì. Ti conosco, sbirceresti.» E ha ragione. Lui odia le sorprese, e sebbene abbia una certa familiarità con l’oscurità, l’ignoto non lo attrae minimamente.

«Sopporta ancora un po’, siamo quasi arrivati.» aggiunge Will, più dolce, e si sporge per lasciargli un bacio sulla nuca. Sembra tenerci molto a quella pagliacciata, a rendere – come gli ha confidato qualche giorno prima – il compleanno di Nico “speciale”, ed è l’unico motivo per cui continua a camminare a occhi chiusi.


	27. Cerchi e opere d’arte sulla pelle

Il dito scorre sulla pelle in cerchio, disegna anelli sulla sua schiena nuda ed è davvero difficile non tendere le spalle e lasciarsi andare ai brividi. Di nuovo, gira in tondo sempre sullo stesso punto e così fa girare la testa anche a Nico.

«Hai cinque nei qui che formano un anello.» si decide a spiegare finalmente Will. Gli è sdraiato sopra, anche lui a pancia in giù, anche lui nudo, e non sembra intenzionato a fermarsi, inspiegabilmente attratto da quei puntini.

«Beh, con le tue lentiggini si potrebbe benissimo disegnare un Picasso.» ribatte senza pensarci troppo e sulla pelle, questa volta, sente la sua bocca aprirsi in una risata.


	28. Prime volte indimenticabili

La prima volta che si baciano sul serio, rompono un set di bicchieri. Nessuno dei due ne va fiero e l’unico motivo per cui sono ancora vivi, suppongono, è che il Signor D. non abbia ancora scoperto chi sia il responsabile della dipartita dei suoi calici in vetro.

In una delle tante stanze della Casa Grande, dopo aver fatto rapporto su un incidente con dei grifoni, Nico non pensa: semplicemente lo spinge sul bordo del tavolo e lo bacia. Con foga, a fondo, incapace di frenarsi. Contraccambiato.

E nell’impeto di spostarsi e cercare un posto più appartato, la tovaglia scivola a terra e con essa tutto ciò che c’è sopra.


	29. Diserbante umano

È raro che qualcuno venga a chiedere il suo aiuto. Insomma, a cosa può servire saper creare un esercito zombie nelle faccende di tutti giorni? Si va dai figli di Efesto se si vuole aggiustare qualcosa, la Cabina Undici è l’equivalente del mercato nero e la discendenza di Atena è richiesta per praticamente il 90% dei problemi del Campo.

Per questo, quando l’intera Cabina di Apollo viene a cercarlo, Nico si sente preso in contropiede. E anche un po’ lusingato, in effetti, almeno finché non scopre il suo compito: fiori puzzolenti hanno circondato la casa, vendetta di alcuni figli di Demetra arrabbiati, e c’è bisogno di un potente erbicida.


	30. Inaspettato

«Sono alla menta. Mi pare che avevi detto che ti piacevano.»

Quattro paia d’occhi – quelli del suo ragazzo, dell’altra figlia di Apollo nella stanza e dei due sventurati sui lettini dell’infermeria – lo fissano sbarrati e immobili. Si spostano sul pacchetto di caramelle che ha depositato tra le mani di Will, per un breve attimo, e poi tornano su di lui, a intervalli regolari. Nico non riesce a fare a meno di sentirsi un tantino offeso: insomma, è così incredibile vederlo fare un regalo al suo fidanzato? Will gli prende dei pensieri in continuazione senza che nessuno faccia una piega.


	31. Indigestione di dolcetti

Nico sente bussare alla porta e si chiede perché Will l’abbia fatto – nell’ultimo mese non si è mai preso questa briga. C’è proprio lui ad aspettarlo oltre l’uscio della cabina, con la faccia truccata da scheletro, lo scheletro più sorridente che abbia mai visto - e ne ha visti tanti.

«Dolcetto o scherzetto?»

«Non sei un po’ troppo cresciuto per questo gioco?»

Will gli si avvicina fino ad accarezzargli il viso con le mani. Anche quelle sono pitturate, nota.

«Dolcetto o scherzetto?» gli chiede di nuovo.

«Non ho dolcetti per te.»

«Sicuro?»

Lo scheletro si sporge per rubargli un tenero bacio, e ancora, e ancora, fino a farne indigestione.


End file.
